David
David, once labeled The Lazy One, is a character on Return to Total Drama Island, and the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. David was probably the laziest person you'd ever meet. The boy slept whenever possible, so much that sometimes he would go without any meals that day. David's laziness was purely by choice, and not by nature. Once a very productive and helpful child, David's outlook changed when he was bedridden with chickenpox. Enjoying the calm of not constantly helping people, David changed his life around...for the worse. If he won RTDI, David would probably celebrate by sleeping and completely forget he won anything in the first place. Due to an accident on the set of RTDA, David has returned to his helpful, happy lifestyle, and is now labeled The Helpful Boy. Return to Total Drama Island David was the last person to arrive on the island in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, and made his laziness apparent from the start by yawning halfway through his sentence, and appearing rather unkempt overall. In Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, David was placed on The Raging Foxes, and once again showed off his sloth-like nature when he was the last one to start up the tree. Along with most of his team, David was knocked out of the tree. He was safe from elimination due to his team winning invincibility. David's laziness continues when he is the last camper to leave the cabins to get the next challenge, in Behind Enemy Lines. He attempted to go back to sleep, but is rudely awoken by Chef, who also leaves him wide awake for the first time in years. This does not last however, as he ends up falling asleep during the challenge when he is suppose to be guarding his team's flag. This is one of, if not the, biggest factor in his team losing. David once again falls asleep at the campfire ceremony, where he is eliminated. Chef throws him onto the Boat of Losers, where he still fails to wake up, and sails away not knowing his fate. David eventually shows up much later, in Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death, where it is announced by Chris that two previously eliminated campers would be allowed back into the competition. Each eliminated contestant was allowed to make a plea to the contestants still in the game, as to why they deserve to return. When it is David's turn, he tells the other contestants that he has gotten his laziness under control, and then falls over. He still insists that he be let in, as Shannon takes her turn, next. After it is revealed that there was a ten-way tie for who would be voted back in, Chris decides to allow the two contestants who received no votes to return. David presumably joined the other campers in throwing small sticks at Chris when this is announced. Chris handed out consolation marshmallows, to the players who would not be returning, and David received the fifth marshmallow. David then departed on the Luxury Boat of Luxury, to return to Playa Des Losers. For the final five challenge, Chris decided to let the eliminated campers create obstacles for the remaining ones to endure. David appears with the other eliminated contestants, to do just that, in Anything You Can Do...You Probably Suck At. The challenges are given in the order the campers were voted out, meaning David was second. After completing Gerald's challenge, the final fived moved on to David, who was unusually jittery and excited. He reveals that in order for him to stay awake, he was given four pounds of sugar. David's challenge was not shown, as the camera cut to commercial done by Chris, and when it switched back to the final five, they were nine challenges ahead, at Francine's challenge. David, along with the other campers who had been eliminated from the game, and the three members of the final five who had failed the challenge, gathered to watch Reese and Laura fight over invincibility, for Rachael's challenge. He was also presumably one of the many campers who glared at Tristan, when he cheered for Laura, over Reese, to win the challenge. After Reese wins the challenge, and invincibility, David, like the other eliminated campers, congradulates him, as he walks by to leave on the Luxury Boat of Luxury, once again. David comes back not long after, for a third time. This time, he returns for the finale, in Old Endings Bring New Beginnings. He sits in the Peanut Gallery of Failure, with everyone else who had been eliminated, and listens to the final three talk about their experience on the show. He stands and claps after Reese's speech, along with everyone else in the gallery. After the final three quit, due to the horrific nature of the final challenge, Chris announces that the Peanut Gallery of Failure will have a chance to return and compete in season two. Chris then puts all of the contestant's names into two hats, one filled with the male contestant's names, and a second with the female contestant's names. David's name was the first one selected out of the male contestant's hat, and thus, he was eligable to win the money, in the second season. Return to Total Drama Action In the season opener, Refresher Island, David is first seen sleeping on one of Shannon's suitcases. Shannon is offended, and asks David to move away from her property. David is drowsy, and doesn't understand Shannon's request, at first. Shannon proceeds to point out David's relatively low personal hygiene. David moves to defend himself, but is struck by Chris McLean's out of control car. David is throw several feet by the impact, leading most to assume the worst. Amazingly, David is unharmed by the accident. Strangely awoken by the force of the impact, David changes his entire attitude, becoming the helpful person he once was. Later, during the challenge, Andrew puts David and Parker in charge of firing the cannon. David does well during the challenge, even saving Andrew from being hit by flying debris. Team Masculine wins the challenge. In Not Another Team Movie, after Tristan finds out that Parker is gay, and awkwardly leaves, David goes with him, in order to help her carry snacks back to the boys' trailer. Later, during the basketball challenge, Team Masculine is losing, badly. Kevin calls a team huddle, to inspire his team. During Kevin's speech, he refers to David as "kinda really ugly", however, David does not seem to notice that Kevin was referring to him. David later runs to help Edward, after Edward is hit in the face with a basketball. Team Masculine ends up winning the challenge. At the beginning of You, Ruined, David is busy shining his shoes, while the other boys relax in various ways. During the challenge of watching to see if a robot is plotting against humanity, Reese and David move closest to the robot, and watch it with great intensity. When the robot pulls out what appears to be a weapon, David urges Reese to attack. Both Reese and David attack the robot, who actually had no weapon at all. Due to David and Reese's rash actions, Team Masculine lost the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, David is in the bottom two with Reese, but receives the final Gilded Chris award, making him safe for another night. In the next episode, Child's Nightmare on Halloween in Urban Texas: Part Thirteen, David expresses displeasure, when Chris announces that the challenge is based on "dead teenager" slasher movies. Later, during the first part of the challenge, Team Masculine is wandering through a graveyard. When the team comes across an unusually large headstone, David asks who the name on the headstone is. When it is revealed to be 'The Drama Brothers', David agrees that they were sell-outs. David, including the rest of Team Masculine, makes it to the second round of the challenge. However, David does not last long. While using the outhouse, David is ambushed by Chef Hatchet, who is playing the killer, for the challenge. David is swiftly "killed" by Chef, and thus, eliminated from the challenge. Once the second part of the challenge is completely, David appears with the other eliminated contestants, getting on the bus to return to the film lot. Due to his poor performance in the challenge, Andrew targets David for elimination. David is once again in the bottom two. However, he receives the final Gilded Chris, and remains in the game. For the challenge in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Kick to the Face! the contestants pair off to fight, with David pairing off with Victoria. David attempts to flex, but fails to intimidate his opponent, due to his lack of muscle mass. Once the challenge beings, David continues to focus mainly on trying to intimidate Victoria. However, while he is attempting to do so, Shannon sneaks up behind him, and tosses him out of the ring, eliminating him from the challenge. When Parker voluntarily withdraws from the challenge, David complains that because of Parker, Andrew is the only member of their team left in the challenge. Team Masculine loses the challenge. Later, before the elimination ceremony, David is one of the people to overhear Tristan confess that he's been sitting out of challenges and avoiding Parker because of Parker's homosexuality. David agrees to vote out Tristan, along with Andrew and Edward. David then goes with the two, to confront Tristan. David adamantly stands by Andrew, who leads the confrontation against Tristan. When Parker asks if they were going to vote Tristan out, David admits that he was. After Parker states that he, not Tristan, should be voted out due to his poor performance in the challenge, David says nothing, but leaves silently with the other guys, to vote. David was safe at elimination. Once Parker leaves, David is the first person to apologize to Tristan. David is having a conversation with Edward, at the beginning of Blaming Private Ryan, agreeing with Edward when he says that Cheez-Its and Cheese Nips are not the same. David goes on to state that people believe they are the same, are ignorant. David drops to the ground in fear, when a cannonball smashes through their trailer. In the confessional, David goes on a rant, out of fear, about the cannonball attack. Later, when Edward gets angry at his team for leaving him behind, David attempts to calm him down, and apologizes for leaving him behind. After Chris shoots Tristan in the leg with a paintball gun for mocking him, David, along with Kevin, helps Tristan back on to his feet. When Edward expresses his anger once more about being left behind, David says nothing, but appears to feel guilty, once more. Once the contestants enter the film lot for their challenge, David is impressed with the setting, stating that while Chris is cheap when it comes to many things, he knows how to put on a good show. David is visibly upset, when Edward is eliminated from the challenge, and retaliates by eliminating both Shannon and Wendy from the challenge. His team hears his firing, but by the time they arrive to help him, David has been eliminated from the challenge. Team Masculine wins the challenge. The teams merge, in The Great Detention Escape. For the challenge, David shares a desk with Hannah. While Hannah remains quiet, David talks endlessly, telling stories of dubious validity. When the contestants make a break for the exit, David is one of the first contestants to exit, but does not win the challenge. Tristan, who was one of the last ones to exit, is teased by David. David states that an athletic guy like Tristan should have been the first one out, and that Tristan is likely getting out of shape. Tristan glares at David, in response. That night, at the elimination ceremony, David is eliminated. However, David does not seem too upset about his elimination, though he does state that isn't sure why they chose to eliminate him. He begins telling another story, but is quickly hauled off by two interns. David appears one final time, in The Aftermath II - Really Jacked Up Stuff Goes Down, Ya'll, as a guest. At the beginning of the episode, a clip of David's elimination plays, along with clips of the other recently eliminated contestants. David is later interviewed, by the hosts, Morgan and Nicole. When asked how he handled his elimination, David admits that he actually took his elimination very hard, and feels as though he's a failure, in many ways. Morgan than asks if he's managed to hold off his laziness. David says that he has, by keeping busy and doing whatever he can to fill his time. He goes on to say that it is difficult, however, because the feelings of failure remain in the back of his head. David helps escort Jessica off the stage, after she accidentally knocks out an audience member. Trivia * David was one of the author's least favorite characters to write for, in season one. Ironically, he became one of the author's favorites, in season two. *The image to the side is David's original model, showcasing his previous laziness. This image, as well as his current one, were drawn by Sprinklemist.